Full moon
by jadeVega
Summary: Tori is an female alpha werewolf. Which is rare and hard to find. They are strong,and aggressive. What happens when she torn between love and protecting her kind. Futa Tori.
1. Chapter 1

A/N **hi** **everyone t****his is** _**my**___ **first**__ **fanfic and it's jori and futa so** **be** **nice to leave** **your reviews and am open to suggestions. please give it** **a try. you make me happy.**

**********descliamer i don't own victorious sadly.**

Tori baby it's time for school get up and take you bath so you can eat before you leave" Holly shouted as she opened the door to tori's room. "ughh I hate Mondays and school in general" tori said grudgingly as she covered her head with her comforter. "oh no baby you're going to go to school so you can make it in life." "what if I want to be a security guard" "that's not an option my love so go take you bath" Holly said laughing as she made her way to the kitchen.

"morning dad" tori said as she entered the the dining and kissed her dad on the cheek, before she sat down on the chair. "morning buddy" David said with a mouth full of beacon. "here is your pancake" as she placed tori's breakfast in font of her. "I've to get going Holly said as she kissed the both of them before she left." where is trina" tori asked. "she left already" David replied "I've to go dad see you later" tori said as she hurried outside. "what Bout your food" i"ll eat at school.

Tori came down from her power bike as she made her way inside school. She was wearing a purple t_shirt with a Blake skinny jeans on top of a purple supra. "hey guys" she said as she made her way inside sikowitz class and sat down next to Andre. "HEY" they all replied in unison, except jade who responded with a loud frustrating groan. "nice to see you too" tori said sarcastically before she began to chat with Andre.

"HEY KIDS HOW WAS YOUR WEEKEND" sosikowitz shouted as he entered the class through the Window. "boring" jade replied as she crossed her legs. "jade your everyday life is boring" sikowitz said as he began to teach.

"hey tori how was your weekend" a familiar voice said with venom in her tone, before tori closed her locker to face the person at her back. "hey Ashley" tori said with a smile. "don't you dare Ashley me. You said we would go on a date on Saturday, after you slept with me only to find you at kyle's party locking thlips with some WHORE!.

"I was..."

Don't you dare lie to me because it's over". "okay" tori said with a smirk. "you're not even going to beg me?" "was that a question because..."

A loud sound was heated as she shaped tori on the face.

"did you just lay your hands on me?!" tori said with a growl in her tone, which took the girl off guard as she backed away slowly, when tori eyes began to turn red. As she walked towards the girl.

"hey guys am I interrupting something" trina said as she approached the the two girls. Oh my God run! trina said as she saw tori's eye . Before the girl took off with fear.

"tori? It's me trina you need to calm down" trina said with a calm tone

"NO! That fucking bitch slapped me"

"I know that is why you need to calm down". "no you don't get to tell me what to do" tori said growling as her canines begin to grow. Before she lounged at trina.

Trina swiftly dodged "tori you dont have to do this, we dont have to fight"

"you are not fight because you are weak" tori said as she threw trina on the floor. knocking the air out of trina,before trina managed to put her hand inside her bag taking out a syringe she kept for special purposes, injecting it on tori who was trying to strangle her on the floor. Immediately as the niddle pierced her neck,her body went limp before she fell asleep, falling on top of trina.

trina pulled out her phone dialing her dad's number.

"dad I think tori's transformation has stared".she said trying to catch her breath as she pushed tori from her body."okay wait for me am comming" david said as he ended the call.

so how was it, i know it's short and i would try to make it longer.i hope you like it. don't forget to leave your reviwes and suggestions beautiful you next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

a/N I want to thank all those who followed, reviewed and added my story to their favorites, you made me really happy. Also some of my mistakes were pointed out, so I would do my best in changing. But in the main time, bear with me. I hope this chapter makes you happy. Every spellings or grammar mistakes are my fault.

* * *

Disclaimer : I don't and will never own victorious

"we have a problem my brothers", a man said with huskiness in his voice as he opened the door entering the house. The scroll says we need not an old and dead man, but someone who is alive, young and harbors any these; anger or hatred".

" how do we find one?"

"using this". Another man said as he brought out a golden compass from the. Compass in his robe. " and I think I just found one" as the compass pointed eastwards.

"then we must go, we have only two hours till the two world align."

A brunette boy walked inside the woods aimlessly, as he kicked everything in his path with anger, as he thought of all the argument that occurred between him and his girlfriend. they were making out and suddenly ther'e screaming at each other and before he knew it, she drove him out of her house. Weird isn't it, the fact that he didn't even know the cause of the argument made him all angry again..

"that is him." he heard as he was about kicking another stone off his path. Turning around he saw three men approach him like they were about to devour him.

" wha what do you want?" He stammered backing away slowly.

" sleep!" was the last thing he heard as fell unconscious.

the three men chanted out words from a book as they circled the body of the young man placed at the side of dry bones on a tombstone.

"BY BLOOD YOU DIED, BY BLOOD YOU SHALL RESURRECT. INTO THIS BODY WE PUT YOUR MIND AND SOUL, ARISE OH MASTER TO CONTINUE WHAT YOU HAVE STARTED!". They chantes, before one of them took out a knife from his robe, he placed the pointed edge of the knife on the chest of the boy. "IT IS TIME! Both of the men behind him said as they watched two arrows on the compass align. Immediately, the knife pierced into the boys heart.

Dark smoke erupted from where the skeleton was placed, as it slowly entered the brunette boy.

" NOW WE GIVE YOU BREATH"

Air entered his nostrils as he gasped, rising up slowly he looked at himself.

"Master!" he looked down and saw three men bowing down.

"YOU HAVE BROUGHT ME FROM THE DE..." he stopped as the door opened forcefully to reveal dozens of guards enter the tomb, immediately killing three wizards, as the boy swiftly dodged grabbing the guard nearest to him and pulled him into the dark before feeding on his blood. gainning a little strength, he dropped the lifeless body and in one quick motion him killed the rest guards feeding on them as he gained more strength.

"IT HAS BEGUN". He roared stepping outside the tomb, as the moon came out in full.

* * *

"oh my God David!, what happened, " Mrs Vega asked opening the door as Mr. Vega entered the house with a sleeping tori in his arms and trina behind him. as he walked to the couch and laid her down.

"have you seen the news?"

"yeah" David answered turning to face his wife , releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"something is not right. The moon is not supposed to be out until three days. And it has never come out in the day time since..."

"since what dad?" trina asked shifting her gaze from tori to her dad who seemed to be deep in thought.

"since Mallory gained an ancient dark power he used to rebel against the werewolves. But his dead so it has to be something else" he said as he placed his hands on his hips. "except he is miraculously raised from the dead by a witch or wizard tha.. "

"wait a minute" Holly said cutting him off. " wasn't the book of worlds stolen five months ago?. Because until today only witches and wizards can read them." Holly said as they all looked at one another as the impossible, possible.

"then the world is doomed!"

"how many hours do we have until tori is awake?"

"one minute" trina said looking at her watch.

"quick! Let's take her to the basement", Holly said as David picked tori and took her inside the basement. Opening the door, he unlocked the large cage attached to the walls of the basement lying tori on the floor as he moved outside, locking the door of the cage with strong chains.

It was necessary because on the first night of transformation, they become rogue and stubborn especially alphas. and sometimes they are calm.

"tori woke up as she stood up slowly rubbing the back of her head as she noticed she was in a cage. She shifted her gaze from the floor to the door, seeing her dad, mom and trina standing outside.

"what am I doing here?," she asked with fear.

"noting" David said quickly calming her down as she looked afraid. "it's just that your first transformation will begin within minutes"

"I thought it must have to be full moon for me to shift... Which is supposed to be in three days time.

"except it is full moon now" trina said as she looked at tori.

"wait full moon it's day time and two PM now so how comes"

"it is a long story, that we will be sure to tell you in the morning. but not now.

Two minutes later, tori starts to feel a tingling sensation all around her body as the Wolf in her wanted to be free, as her blood begins to burn as she became hot. She began to growl as her body begins its shifting. Her bones begin to crack and turn as she growled louder. Thick black furs started to grow all over her body as her arms turned to paws along with her fingers and nails turning into huge claws. Before her body finally transformed into a huge wolf, to complete her transformation.

She growled as she saw three people standing before her, huger instincts kicked in , as she ran toward them, as she collided the bars.

The Vega family mouths was agape as they had never seen any wolf as large as this before.

"calm down baby" Mr. Vega said but she kept on growling, until he neared her and she perceived his sent calming her down a little. Opening the door, he entered stealthily

"David! What are you doing, she's hungry and pribably kill you."

"Shush" he smiled as he fully entered the cage locking the door behind him, before he transformed into a huge black wolf like tori but not as huge as her.

"tori you need to calm down" he said in his wolf voice as moved closer to her. "don't let her control you, instead control her it is your body. Remember what I thought you last night, just like that."

Tori closed her eyes as she struggled and successfully, she tamed the beast inside her. She moved closer joining her head with her father as she let out a purr, before Holly an trina shifted into their wolf form as they entered the cage for a family hug, after which they went out for family hunting.

* * *

A/N; I hate to leave it there, but I had to. "so how was it" oh wait don't say anything yet . you can tell me all you need to say by hitting that little review box or PM next time :D


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note:

The werewolves in this story are lycans , for all those who may be confused. English is not my first language, so am sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: i don't own victorious.

* * *

Everyone inside the hall stood up as the head alpha entered the room, making his way to the base of the table, and sat down on his chair. Before the rest of the council took their seat

"Let's go straight to the point," a man from the eastern tribe spoke .

"just because you're second in command dosen't mean you give orders around here " the alpha growled as he stood up from his chair, with everyone looking at the both of them. They have been worst of enemies since the day the alpha was chosen instead of him, to rule the whole pack of elders. He was literally the king alpha of all the werewolves in the world.

"You guys need to cool it, "David said as he shifted his gaze from the table, where he had stared at since he entered the room.

"Four days ago we all knew that the moon came out due to some reasons unknown to us . But something bad happened too " David said, as everyone shifted their attention to him, urging him to carry on.

"Mallory is back"

"NO IT CAN'T BE. Our fathers killed him." an elder said in fear.

"Yes they killed him. But his spirit was summoned by dark magic" David said trying to reason with them.

"Magic does not exist anymore. We had all the witches and wizards executed" another elder replied again.

yes! Everyone agreed with him, nodding their heads.

"Since you all don't believe me, A month ago, when the book of worlds was stolen—"

"What! Why are we just hearing this! No one told us the book was stolen."

"We found three bodies in the grave". David said walking to the table, where three bodies were being laid, ignoring their questions as he spread out the bodies. all the councils gasped In horror.

"someone, speared their lives, but why?. Asked another man .

"I believe our alpha has the answers", David said, pointing accusing fingers towards their alpha, who was attempting to keep his dominant face on, as all gazes fell upon him.

"He has been working for Mallory, doing his bidding.

"he has betrayed us all, and so will be punished cordially".

"This is blasphemy!" The alpha said as he stood up abruptly. Getting ready for a fight. "I've not done a thing, and no one has the right to question me! I am still your king!"

"GUARDS" the second in command shouted.

As the Guards entered, the alpha was too weak to fight because of the silver bullets he was gunned down with.

"Take him for his hearing." v He ordered again.

After the hearing, they found out that helped in the selling of the book and also, sparing the life of three wizards. And was sentenced to death, as they planned the crowning of a new alpha.

* * *

Tori walked inside Hollywood arts, with Andre as they chatted, making their way to toris locker

So, what happened? You were not in school in the last four days. When I brought your assignments, Trina said you died." .

"No, I didn't die. I was just not feeling all that well, so I had to stay in." Tori replied, picking her books from her locker.

Her eyes trailed off behind Andre, to a dull looking jade

"Tori, are you even listening to me?"

"Yes. It's just that jade looks different today.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you. Beck has been missing for the last four days and the police found nothing so far."

"How come am just discovering this now?" Tori asked.

"I don't know, but—"

"I should go check on her" tori mumbled, making her way towards jade.

"Hi jade"

"I don't have your time Vega!" Jade snapped, jamming her locker in the process. She turned to go to her class, when tori quickly grabbed her wrist tenderly, halting her.

"I just wanted to check, if you were alright. I just hared about beck."

"Well, thank you for your concern, but it's none of your concern. Jade sneered, ripping her wrist from toris grasp.

"And never touch me!"

Tori cringed, as she pulled from the fierce looking jade west.

"I was just —"

"Hey jade, I've been looking all over for you."

Jade turned around, pulling him into a none crushing hug. Where in the world have you been? We've been looking all over for you" Jade said as beck pulled her in for a kiss.

Tori couldn't help but feel jealous, as she left them.

"Am sorry I didn't tell you, but I traveled to my uncles." Beck said as he pulled back.

"But your parents—"

"Did not know. I didn't have to tell them anything."

"This would cheer you up" beck said pulling two tickets from his left pocket.

"Oh my God! Beck. Tickets to watching the Beatles " jade shouted enthusiastically hugging him again

"So you down" beck asked as jade pulled back.

"Yes". replied jade happily.

Tori hurriedly submitted her tickets . As she walked towards the stage where the live performance of her favorite band "the Beatles", were to perform. Five minutes later, she sported a familiar raven haired girl, who was scanning the crowd, for someone. She wears a black tank top and a jacket with ripped jeans.

"Hey Jade" tori said, on approaching Goth, reaching out her hand for a shake

"When would you ever stop bugging me?" Jade said drinking her coffee, ignoring tori's hand that was stretched forth.

"You know, you don't always have to be mean, to me". Tori said as she put her hand in her pocket.

"I can do whatever I want Vega." Jade replied as she looked around once more.

"Looking for someone."

"Yeah. Beck was supposed to be here three hours ago, and he bailed on me" jade said with anger.

"Hey, no need to be angry. We could hang out until he comes" tori said with a smirk.

" I would rather jump in front of a bus, than hang out with you." Jade said with sarcasm. If only the Latina knew how she wanted to spend all of her life with her.

" Then, I would just stand here, if you need anything" Tori shrugged as she faced the stage where the band, had already started performing, missing the flirty smile that jade directed towards her.

As the show commenced the both girls sang along warming up to each other , as their status changed from side by side, to jade standing in front of tori, with toris arms wrapped around her waist, as the both of them swayed to the beats sensually.

After the show, Tori and Jade walked into the parking lot holding hands, as Jade laughed to the sick jokes Tori whispered into her ears.

"This was totally worth it. I finally spend hours with you, without complaining." Jade said with a smirk, leaning her back to her car door. Their hands still locked together.

"Yeah. We should do this sometime again. What do you say?"

"I would be free on Friday" replied jade.

"Then, Friday it is. I'll take you up on that." Tori calmly replied, as she jumped with joy inside.

They both unconsciously began to lean in, before jade retracted her head when there lips was about to meet. Placing her pointer finger on Toris lips to halt any further movement.

"I can't... I'm hoping you understand."v Jade said with her heart beat increasing in a rapid pace. Even though she wanted to kiss those lips until they became puffy.

"Yeah...yeah. i understand. Am sorry." Tori said guiltily. Jade was right. She can't go around kissing her "friends" girlfriend behind their back. Besides jade would never like her in that way. Right?

"I should go now. See you Monday ." Tori pulled her hands, that they didn't even realize they were holding , from jades.

turning, she bumped into someone, not even trying to apologize, even though he smelt like those wicked mystical creatures. She could not place her hand on what particular creature because her mind was all in a aze. Shrugging it off, she remembered she forgot her keys in jades pocket. As she turned around going back to were jades car wash parked.

"Jade i forgot—"

Her eyes turned crimson as she saw a boy trying to attack jade and He had her pinned to the car with his teeth between her neck . With her super speed and strength, she rushed forward, pulling him from her as she hurled him across the road.

"i know that smell," she said to herself, as it dawned on her. "

IT WAS A FUCKING VAMPIRE!"

Sooo. I hope you liked it. Don't forget to show me some love by Reviewing . Don't forget am still open to suggestions.

Love you all and see you next chapter :D


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note:

Hi, guys. Another weekend update! I really hope you like it. But, i was wondering if to continue or not make this story futa. What do you guys think?. Please don't forget to review.

Sorry for any mistakes.

Disclaimer I don't own victorious.

* * *

"Jade. I'm genuinely sorry I didn't make it. got laundry caught up." Said beck trying to hug Jade, as she drew out her hands stopping him midway.

"I think it's time i head home." she replied non chalantly.

"You are not going anywhere, until i say so." he said pulling her back with force.

"What's wrong with you" snapped Jade trying to pry off his hands from her arm.

"I'll tell you what is wrong. You are no fun, and am hungry" said beck, with a devilish grin.

"Hungry? Do I by any chance look like food to you? The raven haired girl snapped, trying not to act frigntened, struggling against his strong hold. When did he even get so strong.

"Oh, don't be scared. Am just going to drink a little. Nothing that serious."

"Wait. You want to drink a little what?" Asked jade, even though it seemed like she was asking herself the same question.

"Oh myb God!" Shouted a frightened out jade , when beck's fangs began to grow.

"Jade i forgot my keys in your pocket—"

was the most relieving voice she was waiting to hear, as his fangs were about to pierce her skin. Before the blink of an eye, tori ran towards them with super speed, hauling beck across the street. Hitting her head in the process. "Wait. Did tori just run like super man, or was it the concussion she had starting to affect her? And who the hell throws a man across the street." she said to herself, fainting afterwords.

"Jade, Jade!" Called out tori holding a now unconcious jade who fell on her. she looked around, before taking off.

Tori passed trina in the kitchen, as she went into her room, lying jade carefully on the bed. She stared at her for a little while before turning to her wardrobe, removing her T-shirt.

Jade opened her eyes, slowly, looking around the room that was definitely not hers. Turning her head around, she caught a glimpse of tori removing her shirt. Leaving only her white wife beater and a blue skinny jeans. Her cloth was tight around her body, outlining her chiseled abs, with a complementing bulging biceps. she already started thinking of those strong arms encircled around her when they are—.

"Jade?"

Ugh busted. She didn't even realize that Tori had turned around. Was she staring that hard? How could she be so dumb." Jade thought as she face palmed her self.

"Jade, i've been worried sick about you. Said tori, making her way to the bed, sitting down beside her.

"Jade west is always a fighter. And just for the keeps, I wasn't checking you out."

"Well aren't you cute. Besides am not complaining." A smirking tori replied. "Although, no one has been able to resist the Vega charm."

"First of all am not cute. And how the hell did I get here. I remember the incident in the parking lot." Jade said, sitting up and suddenly bolting out of the bed.

"holy shit . Don't come any closer than you already are."

"What did I do?" A surprised tori asked.

"Don't ask me such question. You were the one who ran like super man, and threw beck across the street."

"Wait...beck? What does he have to do with this" tori asked not a actually surprised, she never trusted that bastard from the start.

"I..I don't know, he arrived shortly after you left, saying weird things." The raven haired girl said, starting to pace.

"Weird things like what?" Asked the tanned skinned girl. making jade to stop pacing.

"That he was hungry. then his canines began to grow out, like a..."

"A vampire" asked tori.

"Yeah a vampire...wait how did you know." Mumbled out jade.

"This may sound awkward, but his scent was familiar." The tanned skinned girl replied putting her hands in her pocket, moving a little bit further away from jade, taking a deep breath,

"The reason I was able to haul beck across the street is because am a werewolf."

" a werewolf. Werewolves don't exist." Said jade a little bit surprised and scared at the same time.

"Don't get me wrong, i mean it is so cool and awesome. I never knew supernaturals exist."

"So you are not freaked out." Tori asked actually surprised.

"Hello. This is jade west in the building. The master of all things freaky." Jade said in her 'am the shit voice.'

"So about beck." Tori continued but was cut off immediately.

"Can we not talk about beck anymore. it makes me sick. How about we just watch a movie?" Jade asked.

"Alright" said tori going to pick her laptop from the desk, dropping it on the bed, as she lay down, patting the space next to her, signaling jade to lay with her.

Jade snuggled up to tori, resting her head on the tanned skinned girl, when the movie commenced.

Minutes later into the movie, jade got distracted, looking at tori's face.

"You are staring" said tori turning her head to face jade.

"I thought you don't mind" replied jade raising her left eyebrow, moving her head towards Tori a little bit.

"No. I don't." Tori whispered, leaning in closer to jades face, looking at jade lips.

the moment thier lips meet, their senses were heightened, their hearts melded, as they poured their all into the kiss.

Jade pulled back a little for air, staring into those brown eyes,before capturing her lips once more.

Tori began trail kisses on the raven haired girls neck, while her arms encircled her waist, making the green eyed beauty to release moan.

"Mmm your skin is so soft…" purred

Tori in approval before capturing jade lips with hers again. Tori's lips moved expertly against hers, teasing her, before jade opened her mouth, welcoming tori's tongue, that slipped inside her mouth

and gently stroking it with hers. Jade had to give it to her, she was an

amazing kisser. As their lips moved

Skilfully against each other, the firev in them awakened, as the kisses turned from gentle to passionate in no time. Jade, found herself wanting more, involuntarily allowing her hands to lock around the tanned neck, pulling her closer, as tori moved her hands up and down jades back. Soon we were pressed tightly against one another, when trina busted inside the room, cutting their make out session.

"Trina. There is a door for a reason. And it means knock before you enter." Growled tori. Her wolf was angry because her and jade didn't get to finish what vthey started.

"Am sorry" trina responded totally frightened out from tori's booming alpha tone. "I just came to tell you that mom wants you to pick her from the office"

"All right." Tori said calming down as jade rubbed her back in a calming manner.

When the door closed tori leaned in again, for a short kiss before she stood up, from the the bed drawing jade with her.

"i'll take take you home" said tori as she opened the door for jade.

Am so nervous. I know am not good at kissing scenes, but i tried my best. Hoped you all liked it. Don't forget to tell me what you think. Till the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

An: hi guys, I really, truly, really, wanna thank you guys, for you frequent reviews, and all those who followed this story and those who added it to their favorites, thank you all.

I asked if to make this story futa or not, and many voted for futa. So the story is gonna be futa. Sorry to those who don't want the futa, but please keep on reading, and don't give up on the story.

So... i hope you like this chapter. Sorry for any mistakes.

Declaimer i don't own victorious.

* * *

"I had a great time." Tori said, turning jade around to face her, drawing her close.

"I did too" answered jade, with a sly grin on her lips. "Pick me up tomorrow, then we could go on that date."

"That i'll do. I'll pick you up at seven." Replied tori, pulling jade in for a kiss.

'seven it is " jade mumbled against tori's lips. Kissing her again,and finally pulling away from the tanned skinned girl. "See you tomorrow" waved jade.

"Bye" tori replied entering her car, pulling out of west garage.

...

"Mom, dad! I need to tell you something important" tori said, sitting down on the counter.

"What is it ?" holly asked.

"I kinda found my mate" tori blurted out.

"That's a fantastic news. My baby is going to have a family!" David rejoiced with glee, moving around the table to embrace his daughter.

"So does she know, she is mated to you?" Holly asked, happily as David drew from his daughter.

"No. Am yet to tell her." Answered tori.

"Okay, then who is she?" Her both parents asked in unison.

"Yeah... about that... Her name is Jade. Jade west."

"The same one who poured coffee on your head, and locked Trina in the car trunk.?" Asked holly with her mouth slightly agape

"Yes. That same one. But she has changed a lot."

"Have you guys, you know..." David trailed off, trying to move his both hands.

"Eww. No. And even if, we aren't telling you a thing." Replied tori with a smirk. She said, standing up from her chair.

" Make sure you bring her over tomorrow" David shouted, as tori took off to her room.

The whole gang sat at the lunch table, chatting with Andre playing the piano.

"Has anyone heard from beck?" A worried cat asked, eating her salad

"He came back, and just varnished again, " replied Andre stopping to play his piano, to concentrate on the conversation.

"What happened to beck is beyond our imaging. I don't know how to explain" jade huffed angrily, as she dug into her burrito.

"Can we not talk about beck?" grumbled tori. In agreement, they dropped the topic and began to talk about their day.

...

"Tori where are you running to?" David asked, looking at his daughter, who came down the stairs. She was wearing dark skinny jeans, with a body hug grey long sleeved shirt, white canvas and a black air Jordan hat.

"Am taking Jade out on a date" answered tori.

"Oh. Be save, and don't do any thing i won't do"

"Don't worry dad, I can take care of myself just fine. And what wouldn't you do?" She said, kissing her dad on the cheek, before walking outside to her car.

Tori came down from her car, walking to the door of jade's house. After the third knock, a tall built man opened the doorway. He was pale like jade, and had green eyes which means he must be jade dad.

"Hi Mr west." Greeted tori slyly.

"Hi. You must be tori. Come in" He replied, moving from the door to let tori in.

"Yeah. Is jade in?" Asked tori, entering the house. " I must say you have a beautiful house here Mr west." Complemented tori, looking around

"Thanks. And would you stop calling Mr west, it makes me feel old already. Just call me James." He spoke out.

"Dad?, " called jade, coming down from the stairs. Tori and James, turned their head around to face a very beautiful jade west coming from the stair, wearing a short black V-neck gown that showed out her cleavage, with blue flats, and blue purse.

"Beautiful" a dumb founded tori blurted out, which made Jade blush, putting down her head to ward off the tanned skinned girls gaze, as she moved to Tori's side. Tori held up her hand for jade to take, as she couldn't quit staring.

"Can we go now" a seriously blushing jade spoke out breaking the silence.

"Yes. Yes, " replied tori, breaking out from her trance, leading jade to the door.

"Curfew is at eleven p.m. be back earlier than that." James waved off, when the pair started to walk towards the doorway.

"Okay James" Tori said, opening the door for jade.

"Bye dad" waved jade to her daddy. Walking outside the door.

"Bye kiddo"

"So, where are you taking me to." Asked jade, as tori opened the car door for her to get in. Before running to the driver side, placing the car in gear and pulling out of the driveway.

"It's a surprise" replied tori. " And you look beautiful tonight"

"Thanks, " said jade, blushing again.

"You blush a lot. It is so cute" smirked tori.

"I know. And am not cute." The raven haired girl said, playfully hitting tori on the arm.

"Ouch. That hurts jade" pouted tori, making jade to laugh at her.

"Aren't you such a big baby, " said jade moving to kiss Tori on the cheek, when tori moved her head last minute, capturing jade's lips in hers.

"You are supposed to be driving, not kissing me" Jade said, pulling out of the kiss. As tori turned around to watch the road in front of her.

"If I recall, you kissed me first" winked tori.

"Well." Jade said, faking a surprised tone. "I was about to kiss your cheek. You're the one who kissed me!"

"All right. I plead guilty" tori gave in, putting the car in a halt.

"Why did you stop, we are at the center of the road"

"I know. That is why i've to blindfold you first"

"All right, " agreed jade with a questioning face. Tori took out a scarf from her pockets, covering jade's eye, starting the car once more, arriving at her final destination.

"Here we are, " said tori, coming downwards from the car, moving to the passenger side to open the door for jade.

As jade came down from the car, she could feel herself being led down a rough route, that smelt like a forest, as they finally came to a halt, with tori behind her, removing the scarf from her eyes.

"Oh my god" jade whispered out of breath. The view had blown her off. It was a waterfall, surrounded by green well trimmed grasses and high rocks. The moon was in lieu of the sun in the water, leaving the color of the water, slightly bluish with a tint of silver. The water was surrounded by fireflies and other intriguing creatures. Other sounds filled the spot, as it seemed like a dream come true.

It's incredibly beautiful. How did you find such a place" whispered jade in amazement, using her hands to spread over her mouth.

"That's for another day." Answered tori, taking jade's hand, directing her to the blanket were their dinner had been set. Sitting down again.

After the dinner. "How did you like the food"

"It is tasty. I didn't know you could cook this well." Replied jade with a grin, looking around.

"Wanna swim?" Asked tori, standing up, and moving to the river.

"Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't because I don't have any spare. But I can do this..." trailed off guard, standing up to meet the tanned skinned girl, crushing their lips together in a delicate manner. The kiss caught tori off guard, as she moved her hands to the raven girl waist, pulling her closer, when her wolf let out a soft purr in satisfaction. The pair pulled out for air, jade gave tori a hug, that lasted for minutes, before they both piled up their belongings in a basket and headed out for the car.

* * *

Yeah! *celebratory fists in the air* I gave you guys a Jori date. And made Jade's dad cool. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to leave a review. And feel free to leave any suggestion you have. See you soon :D


	6. Chapter 6

An: yeah. This is me updating early. I wanted to update yesterday, but they kept bunching all my work together. Hope you like this chapter

Sorry for any mistakes.

Disclaimer: i don't own victorious.

* * *

.

Everyone stood up, when the elders entered the room. The room was large, it could take up to two thousand werewolves, who issued forth to witness the passing of the mantle to the new alpha, that is to rule them. Standing and facing the crowd, the alpha began to recite his vows from the large book placed in front of him. After his vows, when his almost given the ring, the priest froze, feeling the presence of a strong aura of someone that just came in through the doorway, forcing his knees to buckle, as he fell on the ground. As soon as he fell, the rest of the crowd inhaled the scent as they too fell on their knees, pledging their fealty, and showing submissiveness to their new ruler.

* * *

Tori got into the house, happily congratulating herself, for her new found love. Realizing the house was awfully quiet, she moved to the kitchen, finding a note on the fridge. opening it, it read;

'Something urgent came up at the council, so we had to run. Meet up with us as soon as you find this.'

Mom.

Hoping it wasn't something bad, she shrugged it away, walking back to her car heading for the council. Entering the council, she found everywhere awkwardly quite, as she moved to her dad's office. Opening the door, she found out know one was inside, and decided to wait for them. Several minutes afterward, she left the room and decided to explore the area, besides, she had been here only once. And that was when she was little. After aimlessly walking about, she stumbled upon a huge door. with curiosity suddenly taking the toll on her, she opened the door and was met with a large multitude of eyes staring at her like they have seen a ghost. shrugging it off, she wasn't going to run off like a scared little beta. She was about to fully enter, when the whole crowd bowed down before her, whimpering in submission. Wait, she recognized that sound. It is the sound made by license, when they acknowledge their alpha...

Tori's mouth was agape, as it dawned on her. SHE WAS THE FUCKING NEW ALPHA! She screamed inside her psyche, trying to keep in control. When they were not making any attempt to stand up, she rushed back into confidence, telling them to arise. Immediately the words exited her mouth, t hey all stood up.

"Wow! I could definitely get used to this, " she whispered to herself with a smirk, moving to the podium, as everyone parted the way for her to go along.

* * *

Master! Master!," a human cried out, running to his superior, and bowed down to him.

"What is it? I remembered I told you not to come back until you get want I sent you out for." The booming voice of a vampire came out, sending shudders down his spine.

"I did. And you were right. Only, things did not go out as planned. "

"What do you mean?" The vampire asked coming out of the dark.

"The alpha was changed. Only , he was not changed to who we expected"

"Would you lay off playing behind the bush and go straight to the point!" Growled the vampire, taking custody of the mans neck and raising him with one hand in the air.

"It was, *gasp for air* a girl, *gasp for air* an alpha. Her name is tori *gasp for air* tori Vega" he finally gasped out, struggling for air.

"Nice. It's just getting better." He said letting out a devilish laugh. "Now that you have no longer use to me, I will serve you the honor of taking your life." Said the vampire, looking up at the man, before he attached his mouth to his neck, draining all his blood.

"Tori Vega. It seem like destiny can't keep us apart" he said throwing the lifeless body on the floor, as he left the room.

* * *

...

**After the crowning of tori.**

The elders sat on the board, with tori sitting foot of the long table. They filled her in all that had chanced, and about Mallory. In a few hours, she had learned all about the werewolves placed in the highest position in all the nations of the world, for maintaining peace and order, not letting the humans find out about them, providing information and provision of arms, in case of war. Like the point of defence in twenty countries are beta werewolves. Even the presidents of most ountries are werewolves. The auditory sensation of these were sounding very exciting, and odd at the same time. She had never thought of ruling so much people in her life span. And her wolf was totally enjoining this as much as she was.

"We have to dispatch our packs around the country, as soon as possible. We must find him, before he finds us." Ordered tori, dispatching the elders to their obligations. David was smiling all along, seeming out his daughter pass out orders; he was so proud of her. When everyone left the room, the tanned skinned girl, threw her dad a bone crushing hug, as he patted her back, in a proud motion.

"It was so good seeing you think and give out orders. Am so proud of you" David said kissing her forehead.

"That's enough guys. Cut that out." Trina said, with sarcasm dripping from her tone, entering the room

"Be nice Trina" Mrs Vega said, entering the room, giving Tori a big motherly hug. "I am so proud of you. Just know that we would forever stand by you as a family, no matter what." Holly said, pulling backward and holding tori's face in hers.

"You know tori. You are going to make a great leader." Trina said, giving tori a hug. "But first, since you vhave leaders in the palm of your hands, maybe I could get some money to go shopping, travelling to Cancun for Summer; I heard they have great spas, beach. It would be amazing" finished trina with a squeal. Everyone looked at her, not with the ' am astonished look,' but with the 'we know you, but this has proceeded to far.'

"What?" She asked going to sit on the chair. "I just want to enjoy, while the offer last." She winked at them playfully.

Tori left her family in the room, moving to her car to pick her phone. Picking the phone, she realized a voice mail from jade, telling her she just wanted to say goodnight. Smiling, she closed her car door and was about to turn around, when she caught a familiar scent. Twisting around, she came face to face with a familiar face.

"Beck?" She growled out.

"No. Its Mallory now." Beck growled, lunging towards her.

Wow. If feel like i've achieved a little something here today. Please, don't forget to leave your reviews. *pouting*. It makes me glad and make me want to update quick. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. See you in the next chapter. :Dh


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: i do not own victorious.

* * *

Lunging forward, tori swiftly grabbed him by the neck, flipping him on the ground. He stood up, proceeding backwards. Beck swerved easily and sent a gust of energy that sent the Tori sprawling on the floor. He sped forward, fangs bared, leaping over, biting her neck, his claws grabbing her shoulders. Tori choked out, before transforming, and slamming his head against the floor. Faintly gasping for air, he rose unsteadily, only to be hit by the claws from Tori's hand, before she transforming back into her human shape.

"I am going to kill you." Tori growled, kicking him in the gut. "I wonder why they said you're strong, *kick* while you are just another weakling I happened to stumble upon." *kick*

"You are going to pay" Beck said, standing up slowly, moving aside from her, as twenty other vampires surrounded them. "Like what you see?" Said beck, moving around, as tori transformed into her wolf form. "Whoa! Slow down there. It's let me see... twenty against one. Can you take the heat" beck asked, waving his hands, signaling for his coven to attack.

Tori moved back a little, as the first vampire ran towards her. Leaping out, she caught him by the neck, ripping off his head from his body. She gave out a loud howl as two other vampires attached their teeth to her spine, trying to rip out her flesh. Struggling, she used her two hands, pulling them from her back, squashing their neck at once. When beck saw that he wasn't winning, he took out a gun from his pocket, aiming at her. When tori saw what beck was about to do, she jumped to run towards him, as he fired a bullet at her. She was about to dodge, but unfailingly, the bullet pierced her left shoulder. Whimpering, she got up from the floor , trying to lounge herself towards him again. Aiming at her leg this time, beck fired the bullet, this time making her to fall as the silver started to take its toll on her. Growling, she tried to moved as beck aimed at her head. Turning around he saw seven werewolves running towards him. He promptly ran into the woods, with three werewolves hot on his heels, with the other four werewolves following his coven. In creasing his speed, her turned around and saw that the wolves coming after him were now seven, which means the other vampires were dead. Adding his last speed, he ran over a drop-off. He was not strong enough yet to carry out seven werewolves.

Tori screamed in pain when she was placed on the table, as the silver burned into her body. She had switched into her human form, when a doctor from the council, began to remove the silver bullets. Tori's body went rigid and she gave out a large howl, when the last bullet was removed, falling into a coma.

"She is going to take one or two weeks for her body to recuperate. It depends on her, " said the doctor, leaving the room. When the doctor left, Holly began to cry, pressing her face on her husband's shoulder to stifle her tears.

Jade went to school to school the next day, entering the hall to find out that tori is not at her locker. Moving to Trina's to ask her what happened to the tanned skinned girl. she found out that Trina was not at her locker either. So she decided to skip school, to find out what happened to tori.

Jade knocked, when tori's mother opened the door.

"Hi Mrs Vega, am jade. Am looking for tori, she wasn't in school so I wanted to take check on her."

"Oh. It is nice to finally meet you." Holly answered, ushering jade inside the household.

"So. Were is she?" Asked jade looking around.

"Something happened yesterday." Holly signed. "But she getting better."

"Can i see her?" Asked jade nervously, rubbing her hands on her jeans.

"Yes. She is in her room" Holly, pointed the hallway.

"Okay."

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER.

Jade woke up to the tactile sensation of someone moving beneath her. Angling her head, she found the tanned skinned girl, fluttering her eyes open.

"What happened?" Asked tori looking around, and caught off by the soft lips that just attached itself hers, as she couldn't help but kiss back, opening her eyes to a familiar green-eyed beauty.

"It looks like somebody missed me." Teased tori, pulling back a little.

SMACK!

"Ouch!" Cried out tori, rubbing the underside of her head were jade smacked.

"Don't you ever frighten me like that again. Do you know what i had to go through, watching so pale and bruised?" Jade asked worriedly.

"Am sorry"

"You better be."

"How many days have i been out?" Asked tori.

"Seven days." Answered jade, sitting up. "I'll go let your parents know that you are up"

"Okay."

...

"Are you going to tell me what happened to you yet?" Asked jade, when Tori's parent left the room.

"Yes. I got shot with silver bullet.

"Am not blind Vega, I know. I saw the bullets wounds. "Who did it?"

" After I dropped you at home, I went to the council and it turned out they were choosing the next alpha. And I some how, was picked out as the next alpha king. After the crowning, I gave way outside to carry my phone from my car, and ran into beck. Who happened to be an ancient vampire who was risen. I fought them away, but he shot me." Tori heaved out angrily wishing she could find him and obliterate him.

She calmed, when she felt the soothe hands of her mate, as she straddled her, with the latina's hand on her hips.

"That... is a lot to take in one night." Jade answered, staring into Tori's brown orbs, leaning to kiss Tori on the lips. The kiss started off slowly, and turned heated in seconds. Tori lay back down, as Jade laid fully on top of her. She licks Jade's lips asking for permission and Jade responded, by opening her mouth, welcoming tori tongue, fighting for dominance. Tori turned, flipping Jade beneath her, as the kissing continued. Jade removed her hands from Tori's neck, working her fingers down the latina's well-defined abs, to her pants. Unhooking it, her fingers came across something hard as she moved her hands to touch it. Immediately she registered what it was, she pushed tori a little.

"What the fuck is that Vega?" Jade shouted, moving from underneath Tori,standing up from the bed.

"I...I... did not mean for you to find out that way. I was going to tell you I swear." Tori panicked trying to proceed closer to Jade, explaining her self in the process.

"What do you mean? You have been hiding this for a long time and didn't even bother to tell me? I thought we where more than this.?" Snapped Jade going to pick her bag. She wasn't having any of this bullshit.

"I'm sorry I did not tell you. But please don't hate me. I know, I'm a freak. But...please" Tori says, pleadingly pulling Jade back to her.

"No I don't hate you Tori and you're not a freak. But I thought we—"

"Am sorry. But I knew you would freak out like this. That was why I was afraid to tell you. And you reacted exactly the way i thought you would." Tori said sadly looking down.

When Tori said this, Jade moved close to Tori while trying to rub her back.

"I know you expect more from me, put you don't keep such important details from you partner."

"I know. But I acquired it when I was born because am an alpha. So as to reproduce children to carry on the bloodline. And women alpha's always have a penis because of their nature, so that they can't be challenged when they are significant, because they would be decrepit. And since I have you a woman for my better half."

"So. Am also your mate?" Jade asked, letting her go, then the both sat down on the bed.

"Yes. But... if you don't want to be my mate, I can let you go. I would learn to subsist with the pain." Said tori, dejectedly letting her head drop in disappointment.

"No. No, I want to be your mate. It is just that I need some time to think about all these and... I would get back to you." Jade said, giving tori a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Alright. I would give you all the time you ask." Replied Tori.

...

"How did it go Tori?" Holly asked, after jade left.

"She said I should give her some time to think." Signed tori.

"Hey. Don't you do that. She loves you and have shown it all this, while you were sick." Holly said, planting the seed of hope In tori's heart.

"I know. It's just that I don't want lose her." Tori managed to say, brightening up a little. "Where is dad?"

"He went to pick out the people who will be in charge of looking after jade's house. We don't want any last-minute surprises." Miss Vega answered.

"I'll go meet him." Said Tori walking to the door.

"Take care." Holly shouted over to tori.

"Will do mum."

* * *

"So any problems, since the last seven days?" Asked tori, sitting comfortably on her chair.

"Yes there is. We think Mallory is recruiting more vampire into his coven."

"How? Nobody has been reported missing."

"No one is missing. But homeless people are missing every day. People who don't have families to care for them, or file any report on their family missing."

"How is this happening? I thought I gave orders to dispatch packs around the country." Tori asked, angrily.

"We did. But they are not using vampires to kidnap this people. If not, we would have smelt them out."

"This means he is using other people to do his dirty deeds for him" tori reasoned out.

"Yes. That is what we have collected."

"Then keep looking. He is somewhere in this country. We must find him at all cost. You are dismissed." Tori finally said, gesturing for them to leave.

...

"Toriiiiii!" Cat shouted pulling the tanned skinned girl into a fierce hug. " we missed you so much"

"I missed you too red hair" said Tori, returning the squeeze. "Have you seen jade?"

"Yeah. I saw her entering the black box. Why?"

"Oh. It's nothing. I just wanted to know if she's in school today. That is all."

"And so I guess I would see you at lunch. Bye" cat said, hopping all the way to her class.

"Oh, Hey. I didn't know you were in here." Tori said, attempting to act normal.

Lifting an eyebrow, "You know you can't lie to me Vega. It's not a big deal. Besides am the only on here."

"Um. Okay." Replied Tori, sitting three seats away from jade.

"Why so faraway?"

"I wanted to give you space. You know I don't want to inconvenience you."

"You are not inconveniencing me. You are just keeping me company."

"Do you wanna go someplace?" Asked Jade.

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know, but I feel like swimming."

"We could go to were we had our first date." Suggested tori, standing up from her chair.

"Lets go."

When they arrived, Jade quickly got rid of her clothes leaving only her bra and panties, jumping inside the water. "You should get in here. The water is so warm." Moaned out jade in contempt, swimming back and forth.

"Cannon ball!" Shouted Tori, jumping in.

"You are weird." Jade said, splashing water at her.

"Oh. You want to start a water fight?"

"What can you do Vega."

"I can do this. And it's called rapid fire." Tori said splashing water rapidly at Jade, who was unable to do anything but laugh. "Can't keep up with me? Huh." Tori said moving closer towards Jade.

"I did not know you were this dorky." Jade said, while Tori pulled her into her arms.

"Then you know nothing yet miss west."

"So, you have other things of your sleeves." Jade says, putting her hands around Tori's neck.

"You, have, no, idea." The latina said the words one by one, capturing jade's lips with hers.

"Does this mean you will be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." replied Jade, kissing her again.

"You know, there is know one at home. So why don't we continue this at my house." Whispered out tori, into jade's ear, sending chills dow n her spine, after a very much-needed make out session.

"Am totally in."

* * *

what do you think? :D


	8. Chapter 8

Hi lovely people.

Am so glad you guys are enjoying this story. Thanks for all your reviews, follows and favorites. But I have to get this out of my chest before the story.

An annon reviewed saying;

think it is the worst werewolf story

ever tori shouldn't have been a Lycan

it doesn't even make sense it at least

have more transformation dumbass

your a bad writer you should just stop

bitch.

First of all, I don't care if you like my story or not. Second of all, it is none of your business, if I decide to make tori a lycan. If you don't like the story compared to the ones you have read, then why read it in the first place. If you can't point out my mistakes like a civilized person, then Don't you ever! I mean ever! Read my story, if you don't like it.

* * *

To one of my frequent and lovely reviewer; SottyBgood, don't worry because jade is going to play a big role in the war. I would make sure of that.

Unto the next chapter. I hope you like it.

WARNING:This chapter contains lemon, if you don't like it, you can skip over to were +++ is written.

Disclaimer: i don't own victorious sadly.

* * *

Tori unlocked the door, pulling Jade inside the house, into the living room. Sitting on the couch, Tori faced Jade, leaning in to place a chaste kiss on her lips. Pulling away, "I could wait if you feel like am rushing you into this."

"No, you are not rushing me into this. It is just that i've never had sex with a girl before." Said Jade, as they locked eyes before Jade slowly leaned in to kiss Tori sensually.

Later on a breathless make out session, Tori replied, "it might be painful the first day, but I would take control of my wolf. I like the idea of you by my side for the rest of my lifetime."

"Me too." answered Jade, making their foreheads touch.

Tori leaned in, kissing the raven haired girl, before Jade let out the lip-lock, pulling the both of them upstairs, to Tori's room. When they entered the bedroom, Tori took Jade by the waist and reattached their lips, wanting Jade closer, so much closer that she wanted their bodies to mold together, to be one with her other half. Sliding Jade's top of her body, she was met with a beautiful chest .

" Thank God she isn't wearing a bra." Tori said to herself, while Jade took her hand, bringing it up to her boisterous chest, making Tori to groan as did she. Tori tried in taking it slow, but her wolf was adamant on taking it slow. She desired to take her hard and fast, but tonight, it totally felt so right to show Jade how much she loved her.

The Latina hands caressed Jade's breast, before moving down to trace each curve, memorizing the body before her with every sense.

She pulled backwards a little bit raising her hands upwards, allowing Jade to remove all her article of clothing in one swift motion. Tori joined their lip again, moving down to massage her hip and trailing hot kisses down her jaw line to her neck, nipping at her pulse point and earning a soft moan from Jade. Tori pushed down Jade's trouser and panties, sliding it off of her legs and throwing it on the floor.

Before Jade could register, she felt two strong arms pick her up and take her bridal style to the bed. Placing her down on the bed, the tanned skinned girl dropped down beside the her, nipping and teasing Jade's lips, while her hands caressed and stroke her breasts stimulating every nerve on her body. Jade had never felt so alive as tori trailed open mouth kisses down to her body, stopping at her belly button and sucking on it, while she moved her hands to the raven haired hips massaging it, slowly making her way inside of Jade's thighs and pulling them apart before burying her face in her center giving she folds a good strong lick.

"Oh god." Jade moaned, bucking her hips forward with her lower abdomen clenching.

"Your are so wet. I can smell it, taste it." Tori purred, as Jade's breathing became short with uneven pants, as she moved up to meet Jade's gaze. "You are going to be my mate Jade. And nothing will keep us apart." Tori muttered just a few inches away from her lips. Jade hands tangled themselves on the brown locks, pulling her for another frenzied kiss. And what a kiss it was. Hot and hard, Jade felt like she was melting from the inside out. Immediately Tori pushed one finger inside her, Jade stiffened letting out a short gasp of pleasure, ending the kiss and gasping for air. Suddenly Tori removed her fingers making jade to groan in displeasure, opening her eyes just in time to see the latina settle on top of her and positioning her member near Jade's entrance.

In an instant she pushed inside her. Gasping, Jade cried out as It hurt! Because Tori was too big. Struggling to get away, she realized that she was pinned between the latina's arms, with no escape route. Tori pulled out and drove inside her again, this time until she was fully sheathed inside her mate. Jade felt a couple of tears trickle from her eyes and immediately, Tori bent down to kiss them away.

"It will be alright" she whispered softly, spreading butterfly kisses all over Jade's face. " Tell me when the pain stops."

After a couple of labored breaths, the burning was gone and Jade gave a small nod. "I'm okay now." She placed a sweet kiss on the lips of the latina, as she started to move again.

Slowly she began moving inside her and the pleasurable sensations returned hitting her like a wave. with every thrust of Tori's hips, Jade

needed more… digging her fingers into Tori's back. Tori understood what Jade was asking for, as she began to thrusting into her, faster, harder and deeper. Trying to keep up the pace , her fingers dug on tori's shoulder, while tori smashed into her with more force, making the pleasure multiply in hundred folds. With the last thrust, tori let out a feral growl completing their mating, while Jade followed with a loud moan when all her pent up pleasure exploded. Losing control, her body quivered, her toes curled, finding herself in an endless paradise with so much bliss.

Opening her eyes, she found an equally exhausted Tori trying to control her breathing, gently pulling out of her. Tori laid down, pulling jade to her side and staring into her eyes.

"I love you." Tori said softly.

"I love you too."

The ringing phone woke the two girls from their sleep, while Jade stood up from the bed, picking up her phone from the ground to read the message.

Groaning, she kept her phone on the bed as she began to gather her clothes scattered all over the floor.

"Come back to bed baby. It's to early." Tori mumbled half a sleep.

"I cant. My dad just text me to come home. Something urgent happened." Jade answered, smiling and finally putting her shirt.

"Okay. I'll take you home."

"No. Stay and rest. we will see tomorrow. Besides your dogs always follow me were ever I go. I would also be safe in their hands. My car is not here so am gonna use yours." Jade said kissing the latina on her temple.

"Alright. Call me as soon as you get home."

"I will. Bye!"

"Bye."

* * *

"Dad!" Jade called out, entering her house. "What is it that could not wait till morning before you tell me?" Asked Jade, still not getting any reply. "Weird." She signed, moving to the kitchen.

"Jade run! It's a trap!"

She heard her dad shout, before she was hit on the head with a lamp.

"I've been waiting for you."

Sooo. How was it? Hope I did well and hope you all liked it. Tell me what you think. Till next chapter. :D


	9. Chapter 9

I want to thank you guys for you frequent reviews, follows and favorites. You guys are the best.

Declaimer I don't own victorious.

* * *

"You are up early. Is there anything wrong?" Holly asked Tori, who was coming down the steps.

"No, I just feel kinda weird. Like something bad has happened or is about to." The Latina mumbled out, sitting on the dining chair.

Holly nodded understanding. "So, what feels wrong?"

"I dunno. Maybe it's because am happy."

"Oh... I heard the noise you know. And besides, your dad and I didn't have a good night's, sleep. Trina had to even stay at a friend's place. She supposed she couldn't bear the noise." Holly teasingly, whispered the last part to her daughter

"Oh my God. I thought you guys where staying the night out." The latina said shyly, her face becoming red with embarrassment.

"So..." holly trailed off.

Tori stood up from the chair, going to the fridge. "Don't. Please mom, please! I'm already feeling embarrassed. And besides am not telling you a thing."

"Fine, if you say so. But it doesn't stop here." Holly replied.

"Wait, speaking of Jade. She was to call me like... five hours ago." Tori said checking her wrist watch.

"Have you called her?" Holly asked.

"No, I've to go check on her." Called out Tori, going to her car.

'wait, aren't you going to eat?"

"When I get back I'll eat."

"Hi Mrs. West, am Tori. One of Jade's friends." Tori says, pushing her hand forward for a handshake. "I wanted to know if Jade is at home."

"I don't know where Jade is. She did not come home last night." Mrs. West answered coldly, her jaws tightening and ignoring the latina's hand. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to shut my door. I've better things to do with my time." She sounded out in disgust.

"I just want—" Tori was cut off as the door banged in front of her face.

Tori eyes turned red with anger. She was about to break the door, when someone called to her attention. Calming down, she turned towards the person addressing her.

"You looking for someone?" The old woman asked watering the flowers in her lawn.

"Yeah. Did you by any chance see the girl who lives here last night?" She inquired, moving closer to the woman. Maybe she could get some information about why her Jade was not at home last night.

"Yeah. They've taken her to the hospital. The men said she was sick. But if you ask me, those men were not doctors. There were dressed like hooligans and the car was not even and ambulance." The woman moved closer to tori whispering the last sentence.

"What do you mean?"

"When I came out last night to throw the trash, I saw two hefty men carrying her out of the house, her dad flowing close behind and it looked like he was crying. When I asked what happened, they said they had to take her to the hospital, saying something like she had an infection. And there was this other guy who seemed to be giving the orders. He had weird eyes if you ask me." The woman shrugged, waving her hands dismissively.

"Wait. The other guy. Have you ever met him before?" Tori asked, stopping the woman from getting into her house.

"Yeah I've seen him in the house often. I think his name is Bart... or beck."

"Beck?"

"Yes Beck. Am sure that is his name."

"Thanks." Tori said, running to her car as she drove off.

* * *

"Dad!" Tori shouted entering her home.

"Yes, any problem." David answered with a mouthful of cereal.

"Jade is missing!"

Gulping down the food, "what?"

"That fucking bastard took her!" Tori growled her eyes turning red yet again, with her claws coming out.

"Cool it down. How exactly did it happen? I put three men in charge of her." David said, keeping his plate on the counter.

"And they failed. Just one single task and they failed."she growled angrily, her muscle tensing violently.

"Cool down." David said, holding her shoulders. "Breath, in and out, it helps." He instructed, taking his phone to call for a meeting in the council.

"How are we going to kill them master? They were bigger, faster, stronger than us." A vampire asked, looking at his master.

"How many are we here" Beck asked impatiently.

"Eight master."

"I need six of you to get those dogs outta here." Beck said dismissing six of the vampires. "Make sure they all follow you."

"Okay master" they replied.

The six vampire moved to where the lycans are, making sure the lycan inhaled their scent and saw them, before they began to run, with the lycans hot in their trail.

"Foolish dogs beck smirked,super speeding into the West residence.

"Who is that? Mr west asked from the sofa. "Beck?"

"Have you forgotten me so soon?" Beck asked, moving to sit on the sofa.

"No it's just that you scared me. What are you doing here so late? Besides Jade is not at home."

"I came looking for Jade, yes. But I also came to see you. And I would go straight to the point. Can I have you phone?" Beck asked grinning.

"Why would I give you my phone?"

"Because I need it."

"I think you should get going now. It is running late." Mr west said, standing up from the couch.

"Oh, I would love to. But not until am done with my business here." He smirked, signaling for his other members to enter

" what business?" Mr west asked.

Tie him to the chair."

"Okay boss."

Mr. West tried struggling but he was no match for the two men. They tied him to the chair before punching the daylight out of him.

Beck took the phone from his pocket, sending a quick message to Jade, telling her to come.

"What do you want to do with my daughter?"

"Nothing. It is just that she holds one of the key to my success." Beck said nonchalantly.

"How many minutes till she is awake?" Beck asked entering a brightly illuminated room, with scattered tables. one of the table was holding Jade west, her both legs and hands chained to the table.

"In a few minutes" the man signed, bowing to the vampire.

"Good. What about these two" he asked pointing the boy and girl tied to two different tables.

"An hour or two."

"Okay. Go get everything ready" Beck waved off the man.

Minutes after the man left, Jade began to move, opening her eyes and cringing to the brightness of the room. Looking around, she tried standing up but was held down with something tight around her wrists and ankles. She tried struggling, but to no avail, as she gave up trying.

"Well, well, well. It is good to see that you are finally awake." He grinned, walking towards her.

"What kind of stupid game is this beck? Untie me now!" Snapped Jade boldly.

"Oh shut up Jade." Beck smirked, rubbing her cheeks.

Shifting her face from his grasp, "I swear you bastard, when Tori finds you, she is gonna—"

"She's gonna what? Your little dog is gonna do what, huh?" He laughed wickedly,tightening his hold on her jaw.

"You are hurting me"

"Oh bummer. I did not know. By the time am through with you,the only thing you would think about is me." Beck growled slapping her. "Am going to watch you beg on your knees for me Jade, just like a whore that you are." He grinned devilishly, releasing her face.

"What are you planning Beck?" Jade asked, frightening out.

"Oh, don't you worry. You would see. Am going to make her hate you so much Jade, that she is going to hunt you down and kill you her self." He spoke, leaving the room.

* * *

"Any lead on the where about of Mallory?" Tori asked her council members.

"No. But we caught six vampires on the street. We killed one.

"Where are they?" Tori growled in her alpha tone

"In the interrogation room."

"Show me."

"Okay." One of them replied, leading her to the interrogation room.

"Where is Mallory?" Growled out Tori, entering the room where the vampires were kept.

"They have all tried, we aint telling you a thing" one of them huffed, as the others laughed.

"You are going to tell me all I need to know." Tori shouted impatiently, moving to the vampire nearest to her.

"We would like to see you try." Another hissed, looking at her. She shifted her gaze from the person in front of her to the one that just spoke. Striding towards him, she took him by the neck, with one hand.

"Lets see who has the last laugh." Tori growled, her eyes turning red, as she grew claws from her free hand, driving it into his heart. "Who wants to die next?" She barked, grabbing the next two and slashing their throats, making blood flow out as they died gradually. She Turned her head to the remaining two.

"Now, who is ready to talk?"

"I swear we don't know anything." One of them said, frightened.

"Okay. You don't know, you don't know." She replied, her eye turning red, her muscles tensing, as she phased into her wolf form. She grabbed him on the neck with her fangs, removing his head from his body. Dropping his lifeless body on the floor, she grabbed the last one. He tried wiggling out of her strong hold, but the more her tried, the more she tightened her hold.

"I swear, I don't know where he stays. But-but there is this woman who works for him. Her name is Evelyn. She has a brother who teaches in Hollywood arts. I think his name is Erwin... Erwin Sikowitz. Please don't kill me." The vampire choked out, in fear.

Tori phased back into her human form, throwing him on the floor. She walked out of the room, ordering the dumbfounded and scared guards, with the elders to kill him.

* * *

"What does sikowitz have to do with this she asked herself, setting out for Hollywood arts.

"Have you found anything yet?" David asked his daughter, when she entered the council room.

"No. Have you found anything?" She asked back.

"Yes. It is about your friends. They are missing." David signed.

"What? What do you mean. Which of my friends?" The latina quickly said panicking.

"Cat and André. They were kidnapped two nights ago. And nobody has found them yet."

"No, this can't be. It is my fault. I was not there when they needed me." Tori growled, picking a chair and throwing it on the floor so hard that it broke.

"Dont worry, we would find them. You mom is on the job." David said, trying to calm her down.

Jade struggled to get up from the chair, when someone wearing a mask entered the room. He was pushing a trolley filled with different type of surgical equipment. She had seen them before in the horror films she usually watched. "Oh my God." She muttered closing her eyes as if she were as sleep, as the man drew nearer to her. He stopped at her side thinking she was still sleeping, he unlocked the chains on her legs and hands. When he unlocked the chain, Jade waited for him to move farther away from her, before she lunged herself at him, pushing him on the floor.

When he fell, she used her leg to kick him in the stomach furiously. Seeing that he was weak, she picked up one of the knives from the floor, stabbing him on the knee. As he cried in pain.

She was about to stab him on the chest, before he started to plead with her, removing his mask. Jade's body went rigid, the knife falling off her fingers, when she saw the face of the one person she admired like a father.

"Sikowitz?" Jade whispered unbelievably. "I trusted you. And you stabbed me in the back?" She cried out in anger, picking up the knife again.

"No. I swear Jade. You don't understand. I had to do it, or he would have killed me." Sikowitz pleaded, trying to move away from the raging Jade west.

"You had to do what? Huh, you had to kill me? I thought I was like a daughter you never had" she barked, kicking him in the gut, as tears rushed down her eyes.

"I was never going to kill you Jade, you have to believe me. Please. You have to I would explain everything. I swear." Sikowitz choked out, when she kicked him again.

"Then start explaining." She snapped.

Sikowitz began to explain what happened between him and Beck and why he was working for him. Beck had threatened to kill his entire family and those that he loved, if he did not help him achieve his goal. "He is planning on turning himself into a hybrid."

"What do you mean?" Jade asked.

"I am helping him make a potion, that would turn him into a lycan."

"How?"

"He already has lycan blood. Which he inherited from his great-grand father. He is not a lycan because long ago, when hybrids where alive, they were all killed because of their nature. They were evil, strong and aggressive. After they were all killed, a curse was placed on the head of all supernatural creatures, so that even when two different species mated, the unborn child would either be like the father or the mother. And now he wants to change that. If I don't do it, he would kill all the people I love, including me."

"What can we do to stop these?" Jade asked.

"The only way to stop him from taking this potion is to kill him. But we can't. He is growing stronger, each day that passes by. And I can't let him get his hand on this." Sikowitz whispered, removing a small bottle from his pocket. "He thinks am still making the potion, but I finished it a long time ago."

"You mean there is nothing to do?" Asked Jade.

"No. Except..." sikowitz appeared to be thinking.

"Except what?"she asked impatiently.

"Except you drink the potion. It is the last of the potion. He would never be able to det his hand on another, until a thousand years. The plant used to make the potion grows only once."

"But I don't have lycan blood."

"You don't need to have lycan blood in you before it works, because you are human." He explained. "Drink it" he instructed, giving her the bottle.

"Okay" was her reply, before she took the bottle from his hand and gulped down the liquid.

* * *

AN I have this exam, so I won't be updating as normal, but when I have the time, I would update. Pls bear with me until I finish my exams.

I hope you liked this chapter. Don't forget to review, it keeps me going. See you soon :D


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

My tenth chapter am so happy. I want to also thank you guys for you reviews, follows and favorites thank you.

Disclaimer I own nothing.

* * *

Jade's body began to feel weird a minute after she took the potion. She tried standing up, but fell back to the ground before sikowitz could catch her. Her temperature began to rise, her muscles tensing and moving inside her body. She groaned, as the pain grew more intense.

"What is happening?" She asked in pain. She could hear her bones cracking and shifting.

Sikowitz, ran fast as he could, to the other side in the room, pulling out a long chain attached to the wall. He pulled the chains over to Jade, cuffing her hands to them and waiting for her transformation when she cried out in pain.

Her fangs began to grow out, her skin growing tough with grey fur coming out gradually. Her bones breaking and restructuring that the popping of her bones could be hared loudly in the room. Her cry turned to howling, as she turned all over the floor, her hands digging the ground with her claws coming out.

Her eyes began to change its color, her grey fur already full on her body. She began to grow tall, her two legs turning like hind limbs. She howled as her facial structure began to change, her nozzles coming out, her ears turning like that of a dog but bigger, before she finally phasing into a lycan with grey fur, growling loudly to show her transformation was complete.

Sikowitz watched in horror, as she fell on the floor, breathing heavily like she was trying to regain her strength. Her grey fur shining brightly.

"This has never happened before." Sikowitz said to himself, confused about what the grey color means.

Few minutes later, she rose her head up looking directly at sikowitz. Her hunger dived in, as she tried to move forward to him, but was restrained by the strong hold the chain was having on her. Groaning again , she tried removing the chain from the wall, but the chain didn't show any sign of damage because it was bonded magically.

Sikowitz waited for the lycan to calm down, before he opened the freezer removing meat. He knew she would be hungry after she transformed. Dropping the meat in her front, she immediately dug into the meat, eating like her life depended on it.

* * *

Trina entered the council room, sitting next to her sister.

"Found anything about Jade yet?" Asked Tori.

"No. But I brought six men that are fit for your pack.

"Okay, tell them to get ready. We are going for patrol." Tori replied, standing up from her chair.

"Alright sis. I'll go get them ready." Said Trina, moving to the door, before stopping and turning to look at her little sister again. "Don't worry Tori. We would find her."

"I hope so Trina, I hope so." Signed Tori.

"Trina?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

...

The sky was covered with cloud, when droplets of rain began to fall slowly, wetting the ground below. Tori and six other men that she had chosen as a part of her pack, followed her behind when she forcibly opened the door to her sikowitz's apartment.

"I want you to search everywhere for him, and bring me anything that can lead us to his sister." Ordered Tori, moving and scanning around the room, her pack members scurrying off to their task.

No sooner than later, the pack signed in defeat looking at the scattered and disheveled apartment. Tori walked out with anger to her car, when she taught of something. Bringing out her phone, she dialed robbie's number.

After the second ring, robbie answered his phone. "Yes? Who is this?" He asked,with a sleeping tone.

"It's Tori. I need to ask you a favor."

"Oh my God Tori. I taught something happened to you like cat and Andre?" Robbie shrieked, standing up from his bed, sleep clearing from his eyes.

"Am fine Robbie. I just wanted to know if you could help me access Hollywood's art database." Tori asked.

"Yeah I can. But why would I want to do it?" Robbie questioned, trying to fix his eye glass.

"Because it will help me find all our friends...including Cat." Suggested Tori, trying not to give any detailed information.

"Okay then. I would help you. Only because Cat is involved."

"Alright, thanks. I would be at your house in ten." Tori muttered, quickly entering the car with her pack, driving off to Robbie's.

Robbie stood outside, waiting for Tori to arrive. Two minutes later, Tori packed her car in front of robbie, switching the engine off and coming outside the car. She followed him, as he led her inside his room where his computer was setup.

"So, who are searching the school's database for?" He asked, sitting in front of his computer.

"Erm... sikowitz."

"Sikowitz?"

"Yeah. I want to check if he has any relative that could help us locate ja...Cat" Tori said, slightly getting annoyed with the questions. "How long would it take?"

"A few minutes. That is if I work my magic." Robbie shrugged

"Then work your magic. Am still waiting." Tori groaned slightly.

Few minutes later, Robbie found what he was searching for, calling Tori's attention. "It's just a name and a phone number."

"No address?" She asked, looking at the screen

"No address. But I could trace the number" suggested Robbie.

"Okay then do it. Stop wasting time. We don't have that luxury." Tori said, totally aggravated now.

"Stop shouting. My parents are upstairs... It looks like she stays at Beverly hills." He yawned, tiredly printing the address and handing it to Tori who thanked him before heading for her car, driving off to her next destination.

Tori packed her car in front of a house, looking out and surveying the building with her eyes. They stayed in the car, watching guards move all around the house.

"Should we go in now?" Nathan, one of her pack members asked. He was built, his muscles ripping through his shirt as he awaited for her orders.

"No, we would wait till when it's morning. That way they would be a little bit weak from the sun's intensity. Until then, we stay put." She ordered, looking at all of them.

* * *

Jade woke up in the morning, looking around the room where sikowitz sat down with two familiar teenagers. She cleared her eyes, standing up and walking over to them, gasping in surprise when she saw their faces.

"Cat! Andre! Oh my God, what are you doing here? How did you get here?" She asked with joy filling her heart, when she hugged them.

"What part do you want us to answer first?" Cat asked, in her usual bubbly voice.

"We were kidnapped. And when we woke up, Sikowitz explained everything to us. We are still surprised that Beck has turned so bad." Andre signed, drawing a chair out for Jade to sit.

"To be honest, I couldn't believe when Tori told me. I had to experience it myself."

"Jade, you grew grey fur. That is odd. I've never seen that in my life." Sikowitz said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean i've never seen a grey lycan before. There are no even colored spots.

"well, to find out what it means, we need to leave this place the first chance we get." suggested Jade.

"Yes, we have to plan how to get out of here. Remember, Beck dosen't know am on you side. You guys will just behave normal like you don't know anything before we find how to leave this hell hole. And I will find something to mask your lycan scent so Beck would not know that you're now a wolf. And I would act like am still making the potion." Sikowitz said, looking at all of them.

"Alright." They all agreed.

* * *

Tori and her pack, entered the mansion in the morning, pushing the gates open with force that it got ripped from its hinges. The vampire turned the head to where the scent of the lycans was coming from, growling menacingly with their eyes turning red.

The men with Tori, quickly transformed into their various lycan form, their bones reconstructing. Leaving only the latina in her human form. The tanned skinned girl moved forward, grabbing her first victim by the shoulder, punching him. He bent forward from the weight of her blow and was rewarded with a knee kick in the stomach before his neck was snapped.

She looked back smiling when she saw her men were doing well for themselves. She moved inside the house, her pack changing back to their human form with Nathan dragging the last vampire left in the house on the floor. Nathan threw the man forward as he landed with a thud.

Using her left leg, the latina turned the man so that he would be facing her with his back on the floor. Placing her foot on his neck, she pressed it, the man choking as he begged for mercy.

"Where is Evelyn?" Hissed Tori.

"She-she went ou-out last nig-night and hasn't co-come back since then." The man cried out in pain.

"Then we will wait until her arrival." Tori snapped, kicking his head as a loud crack filled the room.

"Check around. incase anyone is hiding, kill him." Tori growled, sitting down comfortably on the couch, picking a nearby magazine.

* * *

"How is the potion making?" Beck asked, standing up from his seat wearing his coat.

"It is going well. Just that I need more time."

"Then you have all the time you need. How is Jade?" Beck asked

"She's fine, but she is too strong headed." Sikowitz answered casually, sitting on the couch.

"Then make her light headed. Am going for a hunt and make sure that before am back, everything is finished." Hissed Beck.

"I will, thrust me."

...

"You guys should get ready. We leave today." Sikowitz said, entering the room and locking it from any wandering ears.

"Yes!" Cat shouted celebratory.

"How?" A curious Jade asked.

"By burning the place down." He said, packing all he needed inside a small bag. "And we have to be fast before Beck gets back from his hunting.

"Why do we have to burn the house?" Asked Andre.

"Because this place is housing close to 800 baby vampires. I don't want them maturing and turning this country into a vampire country." Sikowitz said, finally closing the back pack.

"How do we burn it? We don't have any fire." Cat said thinking.

"You see cat, history has taught me that I can start fire with my mouth or hand which ever you want." He replied, looking at her.

"Okay then, what are we waiting for, let burn this place down to ashes." Jade grinned widely.

"But first, I have a plan." Sikowitz said, smirking.

...

"HELP! HELP!" sikowitz shouted, running out of the room. The vampire guarding the place, ran to where the shout was coming from. When they saw him, they ran towards him. He led them inside the room and when he saw they were fully inside, he jammed the door locking them inside, not before lighting inside the room.

"Move. Lets go." He said to the three teenagers that were waiting for him outside the room. When they heard his voice, the came out from their hiding place following their teacher, as he led them through the door not forgetting to light anywhere they passed through.

"Be careful they are still many remaining." He said stopping in front of a door.

"Is this the way outside?" Cat asked, trying to catch her breath from the running.

"No, but I have to set fire inside this room. It contains baby vampires." Sikowitz answered, opening the door, throwing a bottle of potion inside, the room immediately coming ablaze.

"We have to hurry out of here. Or the roof is going to fall on top of us." Jade said, looking around the burning house.

Reaching the door that was supposed to lead them outside, they met a group of angry looking vampires. Jade immediately transformed into her werewolf form, running towards the vampires. She caught the first one by the neck, using her claws to slash his throat. While sikowitz used the gun in his hands that contained silver bullets to shoot them.

After successfully passing through the vampires, the teacher led a coughing Cat and Andre outside the building with Jade behind them. When she reached the door, she turned back and saw an angry looking Beck his eyes were red with wrath, his nostrils flaring with anger.

She growled, running towards him but was stopped when the roof fell in between them, the wooden floor immediately going ablaze. She tried looking at the other side through the fire, but Beck was already gone.

"Jade! Get outta there" shouted Andre from afar, as he couldn't enter because of the intensity of the fire. The lycan turn her head on hearing her name. Coming back to her senses, she gave out a large yelp. She hadn't noticed that the fire had begun to slightly burn her skin and damn, the room was hot as hell. Turning around, she left the room to meet with the rest as the entered the car, with tyres screeching before the car literarily ran out of the place. There was no going back because they did the right thing.

* * *

"It is nice of you to graciously grace us with your presence." Tori said, without looking up from were she was reading her magazine, sarcasm dripping from her words.

"Who are you? And what the fuck are you doing in my house." The blond woman Evelyn hissed.

"Well aren't you rude." The latina said, finally looking up from the magazine. "You see, I just wanted to know were Beck is." Tori said standing up from the confines of the couch.

"You little dog. Who do you think you are, challenging someone older than your family's name." Evelyn spat, placing her hands on her hips.

"Your...end." answered Tori, signaling her men to stand down.

"It seems like you tired of life. And your parents, didn't seem to teach you morals. But since you want to die, I would grant you the honor of killing you insolent piece of trash." The older woman hissed, speeding over to Tori. But stopped abruptly when a bullet pierced her abdomen. She grunted, falling on the floor.

"You like?" Tori asked,bending down to the woman. "Yes. I guess you do. Incase you want to make it in the nearest future, it's made of silver and garlic. Bad isn't it. But, there's a cure and it is right here." Said the latina, removing a bottle from her pocket, with the woman trying to reach out for the bottle.

"Uh, uh. You have to tell me where Beck is."

"His... his ho-house. You-would find him th...there. please." Evelyn begged, the silver moving all over her body.

"Very well then. It has been an honor doing business." She said, giving the woman the bottle. "Now drink before you die."

Evelyn opened the bottle, pouring the content down her throat as she choked. "Sil—silver?"

"Yes, I believe you are right. Never thrust an alpha." Tori hissed, standing up and leaving the house. It was time to find her Jade.

...

After Tori and her pack left Evelyn's house, they went straight to Beck's. "Who taught that stupid bastard would be staying in his house." The latina said to herself. Something caught her eye from outside the window. Looking closely, what supposed to be Beck's house was burnt down to ashes. People were all around as the fire fighters poured water on the burnt house.

"Stop the car." Growled Tori, the car coming to a halt. She came out running to the house.

"Is there any survivors?" She asked the man next to her.

"No. But several bodies were found." The man signed.

"Cou...could it be, could jade be inside? No, no. It cant be right?" Tori rambled to herself, not aware of the tears that began to fall from her eyes.

* * *

Sikowitz stopped the car in front of the Vega's resident, all of them coming out and moved to the door. Jade knocked a couple of times before Holly opened the door, her face losing all its blood and at the same time lightening with joy. She quickly engulfed jade in a bone crushing hug, tears of joy falling freely from her eyes.

"Am glad you are back Jade."

"Me too Mrs Vega, me too." Jade replied.

"You guys should come inside, it is cold out here." Said Holly, releasing Jade from the hug and opening the door wider welcoming them into her home.

"Where is Tori?" Jade asked happily.

"She went out. She went out looking for you. She has been a mess since you disappeared. But don't worry, she would be back soon." Holly tried to lighten up the mood. "Who are you friends?"

"Oh, this is Andre Cat and Sikowitz our teacher at Hollywood arts. We all escaped together." Replied Jade, pointing at them.

"I'll get you guys coffee while you tell me how you escaped." Holly said, going to the kitchen.

* * *

"Paul?" Tori called one of her pack member; the one driving the car. He had blond hair and muscles like that of Nathan

"Yes." Answered Paul.

"Drop me at home. You guys should rest you'll need it."

"Alright."

...

Tori entered the house closing the door loudly behind her. "Mom?" She called out.

"In the kitchen." Holly answered.

"Did you find anything." Holly asked trying to stay in character. Jade had asked her not to say anything to Tori, because she wanted to surprise the latina.

"No, it is just funny how this house still has her scent." Signed tori. "I'll go take my bath"

"Okay."

Tori entered her room, removing her shirt but was stopped as a familiar person hugged her from behind.

"I heard you were looking for me." Jade husky voice whispered, her lips pressing against Tori's ear.

"Jade?" Tori asked shiver running down her spine.

"Expecting any one else?" Asked Jade, her voice was pure sex.

"No." Tori whispered, finally turning and hugging her mate.

* * *

Wow, I made jade lycan grey. I really don't how that happened, but I would explain all about grey lycans in the next chapter.

I hope you guys liked the chapter. I took my time writing it. Till next time, I love you all.


End file.
